


Nothing Sacred

by misura



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Credence</i>? Seriously? You're going to give me a striptease to <i>Credence</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _John/Matt, striptease, superhero pajamas_

On the one hand, John supposed that he should be glad the kid was (finally!) developping some taste in music. On the other hand, there was a right time and place for everything, and, well.

" _Creedence_? Seriously? You're going to give me a striptease to _Creedence_?"

Matt grinned at him and pulled up his shirt maybe three inches. It was an old shirt ('vintage', Matt claimed, which John took to mean that he'd hunted it down on eBay or something like and grossly overpaid for the privilege of getting to look like someone who couldn't afford to buy a new shirt) - and it wasn't as if John hadn't seen that particular bit of skin before.

He'd _touched_ that bit of skin. Quite probably, he'd had his mouth on that piece of skin.

All of which was to say that he definitely shouldn't be sitting here getting excited about getting to catch a glimpse of it, but here he was. The magic of the moment, he assumed.

"It's not so bad," Matt said, swaying his hips in a way that made John wish that he didn't still have at least three minutes to look-and-not-touch - and he was definitely, definitely going to have to make Matt pay for thinking stuff like that about Creedence. "Considering it's ancient and all, I mean. And hey, you like it, right?"

"Oh yeah." John hoped it wasn't as obvious as he felt it was that he wasn't talking about the music.

Judging by the expression on Matt's face, it was. Ah well.

"You know that shirt's gotta come off at some point, right?" Preferably sooner rather than later.

"Patience, my padawan," Matt said, and smirked - either because he'd gotten in some sort of obscure Star Trek reference or because he knew as well as John did that patience wasn't exactly a McClane family virtue.

"I mean, there's a reason it's called a strip tease. Right now, seems like there's way too much of the second part going on." And not nearly enough of the first part, now that the shirt was back again where it had started.

"See something you like?"

Tempting, to come up with something to say that would wipe that smug expression right off of Matt's face. Not quite tempting enough to risk spending the rest of the evening apologizing, though.

"Sure I do. I mean, what's not to like about some authentic ... Darth ... Ren pajamas?"

Matt winced - _definitely_ because John had gotten the guy's name wrong. Again. Possibly the bit where John made it sound like he was paying more attention to some pajamas than he was to Matt's striptease helped, but Matt had some very clear (and decidedly messed up) priorities.

"You know, I really should make this last for another song, but lucky for you, I just don't want to do that to my ears."

John decided not to dignify that with a reply. Besides, it wasn't as if Matt had terrible taste in absolutely everything. Nothing wrong with his taste in boyfriends, for one.

"Okay," said Matt, "I don't really know how to look sexy while untying my shoe laces, so I'm just going to - "

Right. So much for this ending in a mostly naked lapdance or something. Not that Creedence was any better suited for _that_.

" _Not_ fall over and break your neck?" John suggested. "Good idea."

"Guess I should have practiced a bit more, huh?" Matt smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Well, this wasn't bad," John said. "I mean, up to that point where you tripped over your own shoes. But, hey, shoe laces. Complicated stuff, right?"

"Hey, you think you can do better, be my guest," Matt said, sounding just a touch too casual - like John was really going to fall for such an obvious line.

Then again, "Tell you what, you play your cards right, and who knows?"


End file.
